


Strawberry Ally

by orphan_account



Series: Bleach x Crossover [1]
Category: Bleach, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony remembers he has one more card to pull from his deck to defeat Thanos.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Tony Stark
Series: Bleach x Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 220





	Strawberry Ally

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my bad grammar cus I don't got no beta :)

Tony sits on the ground, staring at the air in a dazed state. Thanos had just snatched the time stone and is now well on his way to get the mind stone. The human male sits there contiplating his next actions. 

Should he find a ship and pray to his lucky star that he isn't going to be one of those who gets snapped out of existence, or... 

Tony eye's widened in realization. There was one man who he hadn't contacted for help at all this entire time. He was always contacted as a last resort, when things go VERY south. Like now.

2 years before-

Tony was about to die. And not in a heroic way, at all. This week he decided it was a great idea to visit Karakura, Japan, and He was hit by a drunk driver while he himself didn't see that the street light flashed red. So technically, it was his and the drivers fault. 

Currently, the male was in one of his private owned hospitals, lying weakly on a bed, flipping through channels on the TV in front of him. His vision spots out now and again, probably from the concussion he received from hitting his head so hard. Tony suddenly pauses what he was doing when he hears low growling. Followed by very low breathing. It sounded like it was coming outside the window. 

The male frowned. He was gambling it could either be a random creep or a wild dog. Wait... no it couldn't be any of those two. He was on the fucking third floor. Either the creep has got to have a long ass ladder or the dog's gotta have wings. When Tony looks out the window, his eyes widened at the thing infront of him. 'What the fuck is that?!?!'

The THING had a fucking white skull looking mask on it's face and the body of the creature was not normal. It's arm passed it's legs. Dragging across the floor as it walked. The fur it had was a gross green color. It growled at Tony and began to walk closer to the window the male was looking out of. 

Stark turned to call out to Friday to get his suit, however, before he could do so, the creature, in a blink of an eye, was slashed in half. A male with slightly long orange hair stood in it's place, holding midnight colored dual blades, looking battered up but not tired out. His clothes was a white tattered kimono with black outlines. The male's warm honey eyes made Tony feel subconsciously safe for the time being. 

The stranger stood there, looking at the ground where that creature use to stand, his breathing could not be mistaken for panting. He says something in Japanese and turns to leave but Tony stopped him. "W-wait, you can't just leave me here without an explanation!" 

The orange-hair male turned around and looked at him with a confused expression. He looks around to see if Tony was talking to someone else. "Yes, you, who's hair looks like is on fire! With the white clothes! What was that thing? Where did it go?" 

The male's eyes widened. "You... can see me?" He asked with fluent english and a surprised expression. 

"Yeah...? Is that a problem?" 

"Uhm... Maybe?" He suddenly appears in front of Tony, crouching in a delinquent like pose on the windowsill. The human man stumble back almost falling on his own ass, this guy was fast! "Who are you? What are you?" Tony asks after adjusting his composure. "And... uh... why are you covered in blood and why are your clothes tattered?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, King of Hueco Mundo. I'm a Soul Reaper, Quincy, Full Bringer, Hollow, Hell's Favorite and Human in a nutshell. This is my blood, don't worry. I was dealing with a really tough arrancar before I got here and didn't bother to change."

"Wait what..?" Tony asked, he lost him at King. 

Present time-

Ichigo has explained everything to Tony that day, even helped him out by healing his wounds and concussion. The ginger apparently was planning to be a doctor before his body died on him. Also the result of a hit and run. Well kinda... Ichigo had a more heroic death before becoming who he is now. He saved a little girl from being hit and his body was hit by a semi-truck and ran over. Brutal but... heroic!

Both had no clue why Tony could see Ichigo, but it the human man still asked him to join the avengers. Or... just show up when they needed back up. Kurosaki accepted and appears now and then to say hello or help out. Tony could consider him a really close friend despite him living on the other side of the world. 

Stark sighs and walks to one of the ship to find something to help him contact the male. 

..

When Wakanda was attacked, Thor's arrival only temporarily helped them push back the enemies army. They were running out of time, even the Titan's children knew that too. 

When Thanos showed up, defeat almost seemed 99% possible for Steve. However, despite the odds, he still fought against the Titan even in the end, he knows who will likely die. 

Before Thanos was able to end the super-human's life, the sky above them suddenly ripped open into a void. It was silent for a moment, causing all their attention to be focused on the rip, before the purple titan's entire army was bombed by a huge red explosion. 

"It can't be..." Rhodes mumbled, only loud enough for Bruce, who was right next to him, to hear. 

"Wh-what do you mean "it can't be"? Who is that?" The former hulk asked. 

A man with bright orange hair, white kimono with black outlines, a line black running down his left eye with a white horn sticking out his slightly long orange hair, holding midnight dual blades appeared all of a sudden in front of Thanos with an unimpressed look on his face. 

"A god..." Rhodes managed to say. "Kurosaki Ichigo... The King of hueco." 

"Yo." Ichigo finally speaks. Thanos raises a brow, "I've... heard of you before... You're Ichigo Kurosaki. A strong fighter... What makes you different from the rest of these guys?" 

Ichigo gave the purple titan a cocky smirk before suddenly the gauntlet on Thano'd hand shattered and the stones began to fall onto the ground. A white glow blinds them all and when it goes away, the infinity stones were no where in sight. Thanos eyes widened and looked at the ginger infront of him with fury, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"Titan." Ichigo spoke again, but this time, his eyes narrow coldy and his voice sent chills down everyone's spine. "You have sinned severely. The actions you have made so far has caused nothing but pain for those around you and those throughout the entire universe and for your punishment, hell will consume you until your break into nothing but dust." He raised his largest blade at Thanos. 

The titan let out an infuriated growl, "I like to see you try! There is only one of you! You Ichigo Kurosaki, are not a Titan like me, just a beast who pretends to be tough--" 

"Wrong," the hybrid suddenly interrupted him. "I didn't come here alone. Also..." Ichigo's appearance began to bleed into a brunette with slicked back hair, "it's fascinating that you think you are looking at Kurosaki Ichigo." 

"Wh-what?!" The titan suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The real Ichigo was standing there with a slightly amused expression behind those cold and terrifying eyes. Thanos didn't even have time to defend himself or run when the dual blades slashed him in half, causing the corpse to Cero explode, like what happened the army. 

When the smoke finally cleared, Ichigo stood there next to the bruenette holding the time stone. His eyes narrowed on the object before calling over a familiar man. Wang looked at it before saying something about needing the reality stone too. The bruenette pulls it out of his pocket, like it were some car keys or something because he wasn't affected by the stone's power.

The survivors from the war gathered around to watch as Ichigo, the bruenette, and Wang worked to return those who have parished and revert the damages Thanos have done to earth. 

Thor was the first to speak, "who summoned you? And who is... this bruenette guy?"

Ichigo answer without looking up from what he was doing, "Tony Stark called me from half way across the universe saying that Barney was trying to destroy it all. And This "brunette guy" is my husband, Aizen. Stop staring at him or I will stab out your eyes." 

Aizen let out an Amused chuckle, "now now, Ichi, no need to be mean." 

The said male clicked his tongue and followed what Wang instructed him to do. He put his spiritual energy into the stones and the dirt underneath began to circle around him like a barrier of some kind. The sorcerer and Aizen took a step back so Ichigo could concentrate opening a portal to Tony. 

Not so long after, the air in front of the spectators suddenly ripped open, this time not into a void, but to another planet. Stark stumbled and the others who had fought thanos there followed suit. When the portal shut, the ground stop swirling and Ichigo fell to his knees and caught himself on his right hand and left elbow. "Ai-Aizen... healing them.." 

The male nodded and said an incantation so a huge barrier, similar to Orihime's but weaker however would still do that trick, was pulled over everyone. Their own battle wounds began to heal and disappear slowly but surely. The survivors cheered and celebrated with embracing each other and kisses exchanged among lovers. 

Ichigo was being held up thank to Aizen's taller body supporting him. They both watched them all with smiles on their faces. 

Tony walked up to the ginger after he was healed, "I should've just called you earlier if I have known you would get the job done faster than any of us." 

Ichigo chuckled before suddenly kicking Tony, right in between the thighs causing the male to groan in pain and collasped onto the ground holding his assaulted area. "I can't solve all your problems for you old man! You interrupted me and Aizen's time so that is what you get."

The bruenett next to the ginger held him back as Ichigo rant about how Tony is lazy and too laid back to anything big by himself. When the hybrid finally calmed down, he let out a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. "You're lucky you're one of my closest friends, or I would've incinerated your balls!" 

Meanwhile, everyone else was watching the scene play out in front of them. Steve getting the most amusement out of it.

Tony finally got up from the ground, "g-good to know..."

After a while and making sure everyone was alright, Stark saw Ichigo and his husband off. He waved at them, as the garganta began to close. 

Banner walked up to him, "how did you even befriend a diety like that?" 

Tony answered bluntly, "he was also hit by a truck." 

"You're kidding..."

"Nope."


End file.
